comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers
Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Avengers #4: 01 Feb 2017 Current Issue :Avengers #4.1: 22 Feb 2017 Next Issue :Avengers #5: 01 Mar 2017 Status Monthly (sometimes twice-monthly) series. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America' *'Thor' *'Spider-Man ' *'Hercules' *'Wasp' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Avengers #4.1 Avengers #4 Avengers #1.MU Avengers #3.1 Avengers #3 Avengers #2.1 Avengers #2 Avengers #1.1 Avengers #1 Avengers #1 FCBD 2016 Avengers #0 Avengers #1 Avengers #44 Avengers #43 Avengers #42 Avengers #41 Avengers #40 Avengers #34.2 Avengers #39 Past Storylines Collections Omnibus Hardcovers *'The Avengers Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-30. - *'The Avengers Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #31-58 & Annual #1-2, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #45. - *'Avengers by Kurt Busiek & George Perez Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #0-23 & Annual '98 & '99, plus Iron Man vol. 3 #7, Captain America vol. 3 #8, Quicksilver #10, & Avengers Forever #1-12. - *'Avengers by Kurt Busiek & George Perez Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #24-56, ½, & Annual 2000 & 2001, plus Thunderbolts vol. 1 #42-44, Maximum Security #1-3 & Dangerous Planet, and Avengers: The Ultron Imperative. - *'Avengers by Jonathan Hickman Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-23, plus New Avengers vol. 3 #1-12, Infinity #1-6 and Infinite Comic #1-2, & Astonishing Tales: Mojoworld #1-6. - - (forthcoming, July 2017) *'Avengers: The Vibranium Collection' - Collects vol. 1 #1, 4, 16, 57-58, 164-166, 273-277 & Giant-Size #2; vol. 3 #19-22 & 65-70; vol. 5 #1-3; plus New Avengers vol. 1 #1-6. - Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The Avengers, vol. 14' - Collects vol. 1 #129-135 & Giant-Size #2-4, plus Foom #12. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Avengers, vol. 15' - Collects vol. 1 #136-149, plus Marvel Treasury Edition #7. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Avengers, vol. 16' - Collects vol. 1 #150-163 & Annual #6, plus Super-Villain Team-Up #9. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Avengers, vol. 17' - Collects vol. 1 #164-177 & Annual #7, plus Marvel Two-In-One Annual #2. - - (forthcoming, August 2017) *'Avengers: Kree/Skrull War' - Collects vol. 1 #89-97. "A conflict of star-spanning proportions - with Earth caught in the crossfire! For those eternal intergalactic enemies, the merciless Kree and the shapechanging Skrulls, have gone to war, and our planet is situated on the front lines! Can Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers, bring about an end to the fighting before humanity becomes a casualty of war?" - *'Avengers: The Coming of the Beast' - Collects vol. 1 #137-140 & 145-146. "When the Avengers announce they're in the market for new members, their first response is from the X-Men's Beast! Fresh from turning himself blue, this newly furry mutant is eager to prove himself as a hero—and there's no better place than among Earth's mightiest! Oh, my stars and garters—it's wall-to-wall action as the Avengers face the Toad (in command of a starship?!!), the revenge-seeking Whirlwind assassin dead-set on killing them one-by-one! And when Yellowjacket nearly dies, only the Beast's scientific knowledge can save him!" - *'Avengers: The Serpent Crown' - Collects vol. 1 #141-144 & 147-149. "It's twin threats to time and space as campaigns by Kang and the Crown coincide! The Avengers fight the Set-serving Squadron Supreme in a clash between Earths and head for the nineteenth century to keep the West from getting wilder! Continuity questions continue as Kang and Immortus mix it up! plus: the menace of… President Nelson Rockefeller?!" - *'Avengers: The Private War of Dr. Doom' - Collects vol. 1 #150-156 & Annual #6, plus. Super-Villain Team-Up #9. "In an epic spanning from New York to Louisiana to California to Maryland to the Atlantic Ocean, the Avengers are forced into Dr. Doom's latest scheme by the Atlantean Attuma, who wants Earth's Mightiest Heroes to keep Doom from conquering the world - so he can conquer it, instead!" - *'Avengers: The Bride of Ultron' - Collects vol. 1 #157-166. "Ultron wants his wedding to herald the Avengers' funerals, but he's only one item on the team's calendar of criminals to contain! There's also Graviton and the Grim Reaper - the wrath of a god and the wrath of a godslayer! And two Avengers turn against the team - or do they?" - *'Avengers: The Korvac Saga' - Collects vol. 1 #167-168 & 170-177, plus Thor vol. 1 Annual #6. "He hails from an unimaginable era: the 31st century. Fleeing through the timestream from the pursuing team of futuristic defenders known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, Korvac the Machine Man has established a secret presence on present-day Earth in the self-created persona of the mysterious Michael. Through such an unassuming guise, Korvac contemplates the elements of a universe he thirsts to command. Yet despite the subtlety of Michael's machinations, the world's greatest super-team—the mighty Avengers—catches wind of his cosmos-conquering scheme, thus drawing the two titanic forces into inevitable conflict." - *'Avengers: Under Siege' - Collects vol. 1 #270-277. "Avengers Mansion becomes the site of one of the team's greatest battles when Baron Zemo's Masters of Evil take down Earth's Mightiest Heroes one by one, one seemingly forever! Plus: an odyssey of Avengers, Alpha Flight and Atlantean civil war!" - *'Avengers: Assault on Olympus' - Collects vol. 1 #278-285. "Captain America! Thor! Namor! Hercules! Black Knight! She-Hulk! Captain Marvel! Dr. Druid! Wasp! See the Avengers storm the very gates of Olympus to battle an entire pantheon of all-powerful gods! Do our heroes stand a chance?" - *'Avengers: The Crossing' - Collects vol. 1 #390-365, Avengers: The Crossing & Avengers: Timeslide, plus Iron Man vol. 1 #319-325, Force Works #16-22, War Machine #20-25 & Age of Innocence: The Rebirth of Iron Man - *'Avengers Assemble, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-11 & Annual 1998. - *'Avengers Assemble, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #0, 12-22 & Annual 1999. - *'Avengers Assemble, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 3 #23-34 & ½, plus Thunderbolts vol. 1 #42-44. - *'Avengers Assemble, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 3 #35-40 & Annual 2000 & 2001, plus Avengers: The Ultron Imperative, Maximum Security #1-3 & Maximum Security: Dangerous Planet. - *'Avengers Assemble, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 3 #41-56 & Annual 2001. - *'Avengers: World Trust' - Collects vol. 3 #57-61. "The capital cities of every country on Earth have mysteriously vanished, throwing the globe into anarchy. In this time of extraordinary crisis, the nations of the world turn to the only organization capable of leading them through the ensuing strife and restoring political, economic, and social order: the Avengers." - *'Avengers: Standoff' - Collects vol. 3 #62-64, plus Thor vol. 2 #58 & Iron Man vol. 3 #64. "Thor has answered the Avengers' call to action from day one, but the God of Thunder has an even higher responsibility: to his worshippers. The Thunderer responds to entreaties from a dicatorship's denizens in a part of the world bad enough to have Doctor Doom for a neighbor! But not everyone's in favor of divine intervention, and it's Secretary of Defense Iron Man's job to get the god out - leaving Captain America to play referee between two of the world's biggest super-powers!" - *'Avengers: Red Zone' - Collects vol. 3 #65-70. "When the Red Skull infiltrates the United States government, he authorizes a biological weapon to be released from the peaks of Mount Rushmore, and it is up the Avengers to contain it!" - *'Avengers: The Search for She-Hulk' - Collects vol. 3 #71-76. "With her powers out of control, She-Hulk goes berserk in the town of Bone, Idaho, and the assembled Avengers may not be enough to stop her, even when Hawkeye and the Hulk return to aid them! Plus, the Wasp and Yellowjacket versus Whirlwind in Las Vegas! And when Ant-Man's daughter gets kidnapped, an Avenger sacrifices his life to save her!" - *'Avengers Disassembled' - Collects vol. 3 #500-503, plus Avengers Finale - "It begins with the return of a team member thought dead - and by the time it's over, everything you know about the Avengers will have changed!" - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. " Who will answer the call? And will they assemble just in time… because Kang the Conqueror is here from the future." - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12 & 12.1. "One of the greatest secrets in Marvel history is laid bare—and it just may reignite the Civil War between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers! The Illuminati thought their days as the world's protectors were over--until the Hood escaped from prison and embarked on a quest to gather the all-powerful Infinity Gems, which the super-secret brain trust had taken responsibility for safeguarding. Now, Iron Man, Professor X, Mr. Fantastic, the Sub-Mariner, Dr. Strange and Black Bolt will fact a reckoning like never before when Steve Rogers—former Captain America, current commander of the Avengers--learns of their years-long subterfuge. Will even the combined might of the Avengers, New Avengers, Secret Avengers and Illuminati be enough to take down a cosmically powered Hood? And did somebody say 'Thanos'? Plus: Spider-Woman has gone missing after discovering a secret from outer space, but her Avengers teammates are hot on her trail. What is the mystery of the Spaceknight?" - *'Avengers: Fear Itself' - Collects vol. 4 #13-17, plus New Avengers vol. 2 #14-16. "The God of Fear has come to Earth and the only thing standing between it and world domination are Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Can the Avengers stand against an evil older than time itself? Or will even the strongest heroes on the planet fall? It won't take some of the Avengers to fight the madness of Fear Itself—it will take ALL OF THEM!" - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 4 #18-24. "HAMMER returns! Witness the latest and greatest roster of Avengers in action as they root out the resurrected organization's secret labs! But who's really behind this latest threat, and who rebuilt the new Dark Avengers? And how can the Avengers battle the combined forces of Hydra, AIM, the Hand, and HAMMER - all under the leadership of Norman Osborn?" - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 4 #25-30. "The Avengers… face down the unbelievable, unstoppable might of… the X-Men!? Captain America has declared war on Marvel's mutants in the face of the Phoenix's arrival on Earth, but one Avenger must betray the team to fulfill their destiny with the unstoppable cosmic force! And it's not who you think! Plus: the Red Hulk's last stand!? And can Hawkeye and Spider-Woman's budding romance survive the end of the world?" - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 4 #31-34 & Annual #1, plus New Avengers vol. 2 Annual #1. "Wonder Man doesn't think that the Avengers are helping the world, and he's willing to do whatever is needed to stop them. Including bringing in his own team...the Revengers! Then, it's the final explosive story arc for long-time Avengers writer Brian Michael Bendis! Tony Stark intercepts a signal that may lead the Avengers into the arms of one of their dearest friends...or their greatest enemies. Two classic Avengers return for the first time in years as a giant status quo shift looms on the horizon. Watch as Earth's Mightiest Heroes come to terms with themselves as a team and a family...but does this modern world really need the Avengers?" - *'Avengers, vol. 1: Avengers World' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "The Avengers 'go large,' expanding their roster and their sphere of influence to a global and even interplanetary level. When Captain America puts out his call - who will answer?" - *'Avengers, vol. 2: The Last White Event' - Collects vol. 5 #7-11. "The Avengers must scramble to deal with the threat of another Universal SYSTEM. The New Adam is transformed, and his true self revealed. And the most dangerous hero on Earth is created. The Avengers face off against the World Breaker." - *'Avengers, vol. 3: Prelude to Infinity' - Collects vol. 5 #12-17. "The High Evolutionary stakes his claim on the Children of the Sun. Hyperion learns the true cost of the decisions he's made at the Origin Site in the Savage Land. The Return of techno-titan Terminus." - *'Avengers, vol. 4: Infinity' - Collects vol. 5 #18-23. "Deep in space, the Avengers join the Council of Worlds as they declare war on their cosmic invaders. As the Skrull Empire is reborn, witness the first encounter with the Builders! And when betrayal strikes the Galactic Council and the Avengers find themselves prisoners of war, one last desperate plan is hatched! The Builders make unexpected overtures, Ex Nihilo re-enters the picture, and the final battle for the Marvel Universe begins. Galactic empires fall and rise, and as Earth is targeted, the Avengers race back to their own solar system - but will they be in time to stop the Black Order from making their move? Or will Thanos' mad plans conquer all life?" - *'Avengers, vol. 5: Adapt or Die' - Collects vol. 5 #24-28. "In the wake of the Infinity event, Captain America and Iron Man plan for the next version of the Avengers. But they soon discover that a runaway planet is on a collision course with Earth! Can a visitor from the future help save the day?" - *'Avengers, vol. 6: Infinite Avengers' - Collects vol. 5 #29-34. "The Time Gem has reappeared, ushering the Avengers into a peril-filled journey forward into days to come! Propelled 50 years into the future, the Avengers come face-to-face with the legacy of their actions! Then, 5,000 years into the future, the mysterious origin of the rogue planet is finally revealed! And finally, 50,000 years into the future, Earth's Mightiest Heroes find themselves on Holoworld, captured in conceptual space. How can they defeat an idea? And back in the present day, Original Sin comes crashing into Avengers Mansion. Remember back when the Illuminati erased Captain America's knowledge of their existence? So does Captain America…" - *'Avengers: Time Runs Out, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #35-37, plus New Avengers vol. 3 #24-25. "After the events of Original Sin — and the revelation of the Illuminati’s desperate, world-destroying actions — much has changed for the Avengers. What has become of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes during the past eight months? Who comprises the new Cabal? And have all the battles they’ve endured, and the sacrifices they’ve made, prepared either group for the inevitable moment where time runs out for everybody?" - *'Avengers: Time Runs Out, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 5 #38-39, plus New Avengers vol. 3 #26-28. "After the revelation of the Illuminati’s desperate, world-destroying actions, the Avengers are fragmented! While one group seeks out the Illuminati for a confrontation, another takes the fight to the new Cabal! Discover what has become of Tony Stark — to say nothing of Dr. Strange! And have all the battles they’ve endured, and the sacrifices they’ve made, prepared either group for the inevitable moment where time runs out for everybody?" - *'Avengers: Time Runs Out, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 5 #40-42, plus New Avengers vol. 3 #29-30. "For Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and the Illuminati, it has all been building to this. After two years of carefully crafting his cataclysmic saga, writer Jonathan Hickman jumps ahead eight months to the grand finale, the honest-to-goodness immediate future of the Marvel Universe…and the day of the Final Incursion! After the revelation of the Illuminati’s desperate, world-destroying actions, the Avengers are fragmented! What has become of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes over the past eight months? What will happen when the Avengers, Illuminati and Cabal clash? And have all the battles they’ve endured, and the sacrifices they’ve made, prepared either group for the inevitable moment where time runs out for everybody?" - *'Avengers: Time Runs Out, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 5 #43-44, plus New Avengers vol. 3 #31-33. "The Illuminati’s desperate, world-destroying actions have fragmented the Avengers, turning lifelong friends into sworn foes! But as the final incursion looms, will the Avengers, Illuminati and Cabal band together to save what they can, or destroy one another? And have all the battles they’ve endured, and the sacrifices they’ve made, prepared either group for the inevitable moment where time runs out…and the Secret Wars begin?" - *'Avengers by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #1-13. - *'Avengers by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 5 #13-23. - *'Avengers by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 5 #24-34. - Trade Paperbacks *'Marvel Masterworks: The Avengers, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #51-58 & Annual #2, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #45. - *'Avengers Epic Collection, vol. 1: Earth's Mightiest Heroes' - Collects vol. 1 #1-20. - *'Avengers Epic Collection, vol. 2: Once An Avenger' - Collects vol. 1 #21-40. - *'Avengers Epic Collection, vol. 3: Masters of Evil' - Collects vol. 1 #41-56 & Annual #1-2, plus X-Men vol. 1 #45. - - (forthcoming, April 2017) *'Avengers Epic Collection, vol. 4: Behold… The Vision' - Collects vol. 1 #57-76, plus Marvel Super-Heroes #17. - *'Avengers Epic Collection, vol. 9: The Final Threat' - Collects vol. 1 #150-166 & Annual #6-7. plus Super-Villain Team-Up #9 & Marvel Two-in-One Annual #2 - *'Avengers Epic Collection, vol. 16: Under Siege' - Collects vol. 1 #264-277 & Annual #15, plus Alpha Flight vol. 1 #39 & West Coast Avengers Annual #1. - *'Avengers Epic Collection, vol. 17: Judgment Day' - Collects vol. 1 #278-285 & Annual #16, plus Marvel Graphic Novel #27, X-Men vs. Avengers #1-4, & West Coast Avengers Annual #2. - *'Avengers: The Complete Celestial Madonna Saga' - Collects vol. 1 #124-125 & 129-135, plus Captain Marvel vol. 1 #33, Giant-Size Avengers #2-4, & Avengers: Celestial Quest #1-8. . - - (forthcoming, April 2017) *'Avengers: Celestial Madonna' - Collects vol. 1 #129-135, plus Giant-Size Avengers #2-4. - *'Avengers: The Korvac Saga' - Collects vol. 1 #167-168 & 170-177, plus Thor vol. 1 Annual #6. - *'Avengers: Nights of Wundagore' - Collects vol. 1 #181-187. - *'Avengers: Heart of Stone' - Collects vol. 1 #188-196 & Annual #9. - *'Avengers: The Trial of Yellowjacket' - Collects vol. 1 #212-230. - *'Avengers: The Legacy of Thanos' - Collects vol. 1 #255-261 & Annual #14, plus Fantastic Four vol. 1 Annual #19. - *'Avengers: Heavy Metal' - Collects vol. 1 #286-293. - *'Avengers: Absolute Vision, book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #231-241 & Annual #11-12, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 Annual #6, Fantastic Four vol. 1 #256 & Doctor Strange #60. - - (forthcoming, December 2013) *'Avengers: Absolute Vision, book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #242-254 & Annual #13. - *'Avengers: The Once and Future Kang' - Collects vol. 1 #262-269 & Annual #15, plus West Coast Avengers Annual #1. - *'Heroes Reborn: The Avengers' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12. - *'Avengers: The Morgan Conquest' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4. - *'Avengers: Supreme Justice' - Collects vol. 3 #5-7 & Annual 1998, plus Captain America vol. 3 #8, Iron Man vol. 3 #7 & Quicksilver #10. - *'Avengers: Clear and Present Dangers' - Collects vol. 3 #8-15. - *'Avengers: Ultron Unlimited' - Collects vol. 3 #19-22 & 0. - *'Avengers: Living Legends' - Collects vol. 3 #23-30. - *'Avengers: Above and Beyond' - Collects vol. 3 #36-40, 56 & Annual 2001, plus Avengers: The Ultron Imperative - *'Avengers: Kang Dynasty' - Collects vol. 3 #41-55. - *'Avengers: World Trust' - Collects vol. 3 #57-62, plus Marvel Double Shot #2. - *'Avengers: Red Zone' - Collects vol. 3 #64-70. - *'Avengers: The Search for She-Hulk' - Collects vol. 3 #71-76. - *'Avengers: Lionheart of Avalon' - Collects vol. 3 #77-81. - *'Avengers Disassembled' - Collects vol. 3 #500-503, plus Avengers Finale - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12 & 12.1. - *'Avengers: Fear Itself' - Collects vol. 4 #13-17, plus New Avengers vol. 2 #14-16. - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 4 #18-24. - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 4 #25-30. - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 4 #31-34 & Annual #1, plus New Avengers vol. 2 Annual #1. - *'Avengers, vol. 1: Avengers World' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - *'Avengers, vol. 2: The Last White Event' - Collects vol. 5 #7-11. - *'Avengers, vol. 3: Prelude to Infinity' - Collects vol. 5 #12-17. - *'Avengers, vol. 4: Infinity' - Collects vol. 5 #18-23. - *'Avengers, vol. 5: Adapt or Die' - Collects vol. 5 #24-28. - *'Avengers, vol. 6: Infinite Avengers' - Collects vol. 5 #29-34. - *'Avengers: Time Runs Out, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 5 #35-37, plus New Avengers vol. 3 #24-25. - *'Avengers: Time Runs Out, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 5 #38-39, plus New Avengers vol. 3 #26-28. - *'Avengers: Time Runs Out, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 5 #40-42, plus New Avengers vol. 3 #29-30. - *'Avengers: Time Runs Out, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 5 #43-44, plus New Avengers vol. 3 #31-33. - Digital *'Avengers Masterworks, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10. - - *'Avengers Masterworks, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-20. - *'Avengers Masterworks, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #21-30. - *'Avengers Masterworks, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #59-86, plus Marvel Super Heroes #17. - *'Avengers: Kree/Skrull War' - Collects vol. 1 #89-97. - - *'Avengers: The Bride of Ultron' - Collects vol. 1 #157-166. - *'Avengers: Under Siege' - Collects vol. 1 #270-277. - Kindle - *'Avengers: World Trust' - Collects vol. 3 #57-61. - Kindle - *'Avengers: Standoff' - Collects vol. 3 #62-64, plus Thor vol. 2 #58 & Iron Man vol. 3 #64. - Kindle - *'Avengers: Red Zone' - Collects vol. 3 #65-70. - - *'Avengers: The Search for She-Hulk' - Collects vol. 3 #71-76. - *'Avengers: Lionheart of Avalon' - Collects vol. 3 #77-81. - *'Avengers Disassembled' - Collects vol. 3 #500-503, plus Avengers Finale - Kindle - *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - Kindle *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12 & 12.1. - Kindle *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 4 #18-24. - Kindle *'Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 4 #25-30. - Kindle *'Avengers, vol. 1: Avengers World' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - *'Avengers, vol. 2: The Last White Event' - Collects vol. 5 #7-11. - *'Avengers, vol. 3: Prelude to Infinity' - Collects vol. 5 #12-17. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jonathan Hickman. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-402, 1963-1996 * Volume 2: #1-13, 1996-1997 (Heroes Reborn) * Volume 3: #1-84 & 500-503, 1998-2004 * Volume 4: #1-34, 2010-2013 * Volume 5: #1-44, 2013-2015 * Volume 6: #0- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :Avengers #5: 01 Mar 2017 :Avengers #5.1: 29 Mar 2017 :Avengers #6: 05 Apr 2017 :Avengers #7: 10 May 2017 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero